The Sopranos - The Lost Episode
The Sopranos was a murder crime drama series that aired on HBO and lasted six seasons between January 1999 to June 2007 with a total count of 86 episodes; but you'll see that it might be a lie later on as I explain this. The late actor James Gandolfini plays Tony Soprano; the head character of the series and an "unofficial boss" of the entire DiMeo crime family of New Jersey; a character that suffers from clinical depression and awful panic attacks triggered by his own life; especially the life from his family - consists of Carmela Soprano; his wife, Liva; his mother, and AJ; his son. Throughout the years--right when the show ended--there have been many strong theories and speculations concerning the sudden cut to black in the series finale. Truth be told; coming from myself who used to work for HBO many months prior to the airing of final season, I can confirm that there was originally a real series closure and the ending was supposed to be the foreshadow to the next episode which was truly going to be the final episode. But due to last minute changes, huge budget concerns (at least at the time), and a screening of that episode considered "heartbreaking and horrifying;" negotiations of pulling the episode from its original season schedule were confirmed as that one never aired to the public. I have since acquired the tape from the HBO film studio and the production company that made the series; as well as from actor James Gandolfini, series creator David Chase, and producer and showrunner Brad Grey; as they vowed to me not to talk about this episode or reveal it in public at all. I hate breaking promises with a passion because they were my true friends when I worked with them as a dog grip onset at the HBO studio lot back in the day. The episode in question was number 87 entitled, "The Conspiracy;" off of production code number "6s13ep." The episode starts with Tony at a dine-in restaurant (exactly where the final scene of the last episode takes place). The difference between this scene and the last shot of the already mentioned final episode was that Tony looked unkempt and disorganized. I could honestly hear angry muttering to himself thinking that he was "forced to do this episode by his writers and the boss of HBO." Even throughout the entire episode he seemed mad in a more unusual and/or unexpected sinister way as if what he did the previous episodes were a lie caused by the Illuminati and not from the Italian mafia that the show claims he was working for. There were no sound effects or dialogue or anything; except what was just stripped down was Journey's "Don't Stop Believing," which played at the very final moment of the last episode. Even the entire song plays throughout this scene with nothing ever happening. By the time the scene ended - honestly you're not going to believe me when I say the following - the scene cuts to Carmela sobbing for; if I could by any chance gather my estimate guess; one minute and 30 seconds. Her sobbing was a lot more realistic than many improvising in the series - it didn't help that she looked apologetically disheveled. By that point Tony came home carrying a bag of Taco Bell tacos (which is to me funny, because it breaks away the continuity from the last scene, and there was no memory as far as I can see that HBO purchased the rights to Taco Bell to use their promotion for their products) and I looked at his expression and his walking like if nothing ever happened. He just walks home pretending the last episode never happened. "Carmela. Carmela. Carmela. All of this was an act-" Tony spoke by looking at her viciously, "If we're in New York, how come in this universe 9/11 didn't happen? I'll tell you why - I was the one who planned with the 'mafia' group as an inside job. Good luck, cause me and my crew will be arrested and taken to Guantanamo Bay - by that point Obama will be president, Trump will be president, Hillary's emails will be hacked, more massive school and city shootings will happen, a Japanese earthquake will emerge, swine flu will be next. It's the end of the world, Carmela - and honestly, I feel fine." So what I'm getting is that he predicted Obama being president following that with Trump being president - plus swine flu, school shootings, and Pizzagate - I mean that is stretching it for an episode supposed to be aired in 2007. I could see Tony wearing a Virginia Tech shirt with its slogan, "My Bloody Columbine," which by that point my heart skipped two beats. The scene cuts to black and we could see the reenactment of Nathan Gale assassinating Dimebag on stage back in 2004 - plus carcasses rotting in the World Trade Centre - Mandalay Bay's window being shot at - and a talking horse. The episode just cuts to black and for the remainder of the episode you hear faints of screaming by Carmela - the scene was black until the very end of the episode which showed a static picture revealing that Tony was actually the cousin of Harvey Weinstein. The text on the bottom said, "SMILE. YOU GON' GET RAPED." He smiled viciously with demonic and/or disheveled bloodshot eyes forming as his pupils were like lizards; they were swiveling up and down. ...and then I appeared to be the dog grip of this episode. What was my name? My name was AJ Soprano. I am the real Soprano working for HBO - which is actually - the CIA. Category:Lost Episodes Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:SillyPasta Article Category:Creepypastas narrated by DaveTheUseless